Staring
by EeveeTransformed
Summary: 'Oh, and May,' he called, walking up to her. She flushed, turning away from him. Drew chuckled. 'You can stare at me all you want…' May knows from the start that she's gonna lose... And privately, she's excited about the outcome. Contest, probable OOCness


**Okay… I was addicted to Castle. Yes, I am obsessed with murder mysteries (and romance) so I chose watching all the episodes over you guys :/ Terribly sorry! I love you all! This is a kind-of redo of Flowers in Floaroma, which had to be the worst one-shot I have ever done, but… meh. I deleted that, this took its place. Please vote in my poll :) **

**~Eevee~**

**.:.**

May sighed dreamily, taking in the intoxicating smell of the pollen. The flowers folded under her weight as she sat down, bringing her knees up, and laying her head down on the grass. She folded her hands behind her head, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

Her dream had been fulfilled, finally. Seventeen and she'd just won her first Grand Festival in Sinnoh, defeating Drew and Harley in the finals. She smiled peacefully.

'You're such a loser, May.'

The brunette's eyes snapped open, and she looked up to see her green-haired rival standing over her, ever-present smirk plastered to his face. May rolled her eyes.

'Oh, hi, Drew…' she greeted sarcastically, watching him wearily as he sat down beside her. He flicked his hair out of his face, smirk broadening.

'Hey, May.'

'What do you want?' she blurted out, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees. Drew rolled his eyes.

'Must I need something to talk to you?' he asked, eyebrow quirking up. May bit her lip sheepishly.

'Well, you usually do…' she trailed off. Drew shrugged, seeing her point.

'I was just wondering if you wanted to travel with me in Hoenn again. Are you up for it?' he asked, leaning back on his palms and stretching his legs out. May flushed.

'Are being serious?' she asked him, eyes widening. He gave her a strange look, nodding his head slowly.

'Yeah…' he said slowly, eyebrows furrowed. May smiled sheepishly. 'Solidad would be there too, we'd travel together.'

May breathed inwardly. She wasn't sure if she could handle travelling alone with Drew.

'Okay!' she said, standing up and brushing herself off. 'How did Solidad go in Kanto?'

Solidad had been travelling in Kanto with an old friend, and although she and May had kept in contact, the brunette actually didn't know the outcome of the other region's Grand Festival.

Drew shrugged. 'Robert beat her in the finals. But she's okay with it. She has won the Kanto festival before anyway.'

'Yeah, I suppose.'

'I told her that you won the Hoenn festival as well,' the green-haired eighteen year-old told her, standing up alongside his rival. May grinned.

'Well, I am fabulous!' she exclaimed, posing. Drew shook his head, rolling his eyes.

'Sure, May. Whatever,' he agreed nonchalantly. May scowled half-heartedly.

'I beat you…' she reminded him, folding her arms. Drew shrugged.

'That was a fluke.' He waved the rebut off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. May frowned.

'No it wasn't! I'm just as good as you, Drew, and you know it!' she told him, slightly smugly, smiling. Drew turned around, eyebrows raised.

'You're no way near as good as me. I _let_ you win that festival,' he told her, watching her. May frowned again.

'Why would you "let me win"?' she asked, following him as he went to go out of the meadow. Drew shrugged.

'I have my reasons.' He winked, regarding her carefully with his emerald eyes. May's cheeks flushed.

'Oh… uh… okay?' she stuttered, avoiding all eye contact with her rival. He rolled his eyes.

'Well, we all know you never could have won that match unless I had gone easy on you, so it's obvious that I'm telling the truth.'

May gaped at him, shoving his arm grumpily, chewing on her bottom lip. Drew stumbled the slightest bit, turning back to her with his brows raised.

'You really want to start that?' he asked, stepping in front of her. May smiled sheepishly.

'Uh… I don't know what came over me, really. I should go, probably, you know… Beautifly is in the pokémon centre, and I really should go and get her, so, if you'll excuse me…' she tried, attempting to side-step the teenager in front of her. He shot her a bored look, but stepped aside nonetheless.

She smiled gratefully, going to walk past him. Quickly, he stuck his arm out, knocking her backwards so that she tumbled to the ground, landing with a soft thud on the flower field.

'What was that for?' she spluttered, standing angrily. Drew shrugged, a slightly amused smirk playing across his features.

'_That, _May, was for pushing me. You're just so clumsy that you actually fell over… simple bonus, I suppose.' He shrugged nonchalantly. May scowled, pushing his shoulder harder than she had last time.

'You're a guy – guys have more muscles than girls, so I wasn't being clumsy, you were being careless.'

'Are you being sexist to your own gender?' Drew smirked, watching the brunette as she fumed.

'Ugh! Just shut up, Drew!' she told him, half furious.

'Or are you admitting that you stare at me enough to know that I have abs?' he asked, smirk broadening as her face turned crimson.

'I do _not _stare at you!' she denied, folding her arms, eyebrows furrowed. Drew rolled his eyes.

'I think you do…'

'I don't!'

'Yes, you do.'

'No, I _don't!_'

'You do.'

'I don't!'

'You don't.'

'I do – ugh, Drew you're such a… ugh!'

May fumed, turning on her heel and stalking towards the gate that marked the entrance of the flowery meadow. Drew bent down, picking a flower from the ground.

'May!' he called, tossing her the flower. 'Still travelling with Solidad and me?'

May nodded, eyebrows still furrowed as she caught the white daffodil. 'Whatever…'

'Oh, and May?' he called, walking up to her. She flushed, turning away from him. Drew chuckled. 'You can stare at me all you want…'

With that, he bent down, pressing his lips to the side of her mouth briefly, smirking as her face coloured.

'I'll see you around,' he said, walking away with his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. 'Oh… and make sure Beautifly gets that flower, won't you?'

She scowled indifferently, but smiling as soon as he had turned around, pressing a finger to the spot where his lips had connected with her skin. She beamed, biting her lip excitedly.

Next year was going to be a good one.

**.:.**

**Alright, that's that… I don't really like this story, but it's better that Flowers in Floaroma, so yeah :) Please tell me what you think :) Reviews make me update more, so… yes, I am bribing you ;D**

**I love you! Please vote in my poll, review, enjoy, read, whatever :) For now, I shall go back to watching my Castle…**

**~EeveeTransformed~**


End file.
